


A Typical Day in the Sanctum

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not canon divergent as it doesn't effect the plot of Thor: Ragnarok, mention Civil War
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Vai cameo của Dr.Strange trong Thor: Ragnarok với một xíu IronStrange trộn vào trong đấy.





	A Typical Day in the Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Typical Day in the Sanctum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264925) by [Moustache_Takeout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moustache_Takeout/pseuds/Moustache_Takeout). 



Bên ngoài tòa Thánh Đường, khá trớ trêu thay, lại trông đầy vẻ ngoại lai với Thor. Bên trong cũng y vậy, nhưng lại có một giọng nói quen thuộc vọng xuống từ trên cầu thang.  “Thor! Còn tưởng không bao giờ được gặp lại anh nữa chứ.”

Thor ngước lên nhìn thì thấy Tony Stark cũng đang nhìn ngược lại gã, hấp tấp chạy xuống cầu thang.

“Tôi đi khắp vũ trụ để tìm những viên đá Vô cực nhưng đáng tiếc là không tìm được viên nào. Và khi tôi trở về Asgard thì…chậc chuyện phức tạp dài dòng lắm.” Thor giải thích, Tony lùi lại nghe gã nói, gật đầu tỏ vẻ đã hiểu.

“Mà thôi, các Avenger khác dạo gần đây thế nào?” Thor hỏi, nhưng về cuối lại ngập ngừng khi thấy lông tóc Tony dựng ngược cả lên dù chỉ vừa nghe nhắc đến họ.

“Chậc, thì cũng phức tạp lắm.” Tony nhại lại câu Thor vừa nói lúc nãy.

“Coi bộ hai năm tôi đi vắng có nhiều chuyện xảy ra quá ha. Nhưng tôi đến đây là có lý do.” Thor giải thích, tìm cớ đổi đề tài. Tony nhướn một bên mày, ra hiệu Thor tiếp tục.

“Anh thấy đấy, tôi và Loki đang trên đường tìm cha tôi trong thành phố này thì chợt có một vòng phép hiện ngay dưới chân nó làm nó rớt xuống đó. Chỉ để lại mỗi tấm card này thôi.” Thor kể lại, đưa tấm card cho Tony nhìn.

Tony gật gù, “Thế thì chắc là bạn trai tôi đấy. Hoặc là ảnh đủ tốt để mình nói với nhau được dăm ba câu hoặc ảnh giở chứng bắt anh phải đợi. Cá nhân tôi thì tin cái phía sau hơn.” Hắn đùa.

Thor còn chưa kịp hỏi ‘bạn trai’ là thế nào thì người được nhắc tới đã xuất hiện trước mặt gã. “Luôn tạo ấn tượng tốt cho anh nhỉ, em yêu.” Anh ta nói với Tony, nghe có vẻ mỉa mai đâm chọc nhưng nét mặt lại lộ sự cưng chiều.

Tony nhún vai đáp, “Chỉ nói đôi lời với Avenger em thích thứ tư thôi mà.”

“Đợi xíu sao lại thứ tư?” Thor xen ngang, Tony đảo tròn mắt rồi vừa trả lời vừa xòe tay ra đếm. “Thì tôi trước, Rhodey, Bruce, tới anh.” Cuối cùng hắn chỉ vào Thor. “Đừng để Natasha biết anh thích tôi hơn cổ nha.” Thor bật cười nhưng hối hận ngay khi thấy Tony chợt cứng còng cả người.

Người còn lại bước đến gần, đặt một tay lên vai Tony rồi quay sang Thor. “Tán gẫu vui lắm nhưng chúng ta đều biết sao anh lại đến đây, nên chúng ta sẽ nói về chuyện đó đi vậy. Sao anh không ngồi xuống nghỉ một lát?”

Bất chợt cả ba người được dịch chuyển tới một căn phòng khác. Tony và người nọ có vẻ không hề hấn gì, mỗi người ngồi trên một chiếc ghế bành đặt cạnh nhau, trong khi Thor ngọ nguậy khó chịu trên cái ghế đối diện.

“Vậy giờ Trái đất có cả phù thủy rồi cơ à?” Thor hỏi, tỏ ý hơi xem thường.

“Chính xác ra là Bậc thầy Huyền thuật. Mà thôi, tên tôi là Bác sĩ Stephen Strange và tôi có vài câu hỏi cho anh đây. Trà nhé?”

Thor nhìn xuống thì thấy trong tay mình đã cầm một tách trà, gã ngước lên xem người nọ, giờ đã rõ là Bác sĩ Strange, cũng đang cầm một tách trong tay còn Tony ôm một cốc café.

“Tôi không uống trà.” Gã đáp như không đáp vậy.

“Thế anh uống gì?” Strange lại hỏi.

“Không phải trà.”

Khi Thor nhìn lại thì đã thấy trong tay cầm một cốc bia to đùng, coi bộ hợp miệng với gã thần hơn. Gã uống một hớp lớn, Tony chỉ nhàn rỗi ngồi đó nhìn Strange nói tiếp.

“Tôi có một danh sách theo dõi những cá nhân đến từ các cõi khác có tiềm năng đe dọa đến thế giới này, em trai nuôi Loki của anh là một trong số đó.”

Thor gật đầu, “Nói cũng đúng.”

Strange nghiêng người về trước, nhìn thẳng vào gã. “Vậy sao lại dẫn y đến đây?” Anh hỏi, trong khi Thor ngắm nghía cốc bia rỗng chợt tự động dâng đầy.

“Chúng tôi đang đi tìm cha.” Thor giải thích, Strange cũng tỏ vẻ thông cảm. “Vậy nếu tôi nói anh biết Odin đang ở đâu, mọi bên liên quan sẽ quay trở lại Asgard chứ?” Anh cẩn thận hỏi. Thor đáp chắc nịch. “Nhất định rồi.”

Nghe vậy Strange liền thả lỏng người tựa lưng vào ghế, Tony nghiêng qua dụi vào anh. “Tốt, vậy để tôi giúp anh.”

“Nếu anh biết ông ấy ở đâu sao anh không gọi cho tôi?” Thor chợt hỏi.

Strange đáp. “Tôi phải nói với anh rằng ông ấy kiên quyết không muốn bị quấy rầy, cha anh bảo chính ông đã chọn cách sống lưu vong như thế. Và anh thì có điện thoại đâu.” Nói vậy nhưng trông anh khá thoải mái. Thor nghe thế đáp lại.

“Tôi không có điện thoại nhưng anh gửi cái thư điện tử ấy cũng được mà, email ấy.”

“Ờ, thế anh có máy tính không?” Strange hỏi lại.

“Không, chi?” Thor đáp với một câu hỏi khác, làm Tony phát sặc vào chính cái cốc café của mình, hai người xoay qua định giúp, nhưng hắn phẩy tay ý bảo không sao.

“Đằng nào thì cha tôi cũng không bị lưu đày nữa, nên anh có thể nói tôi biết ông ấy ở đâu để tôi còn đưa ông ấy về.” Thor quay lại với mạch chuyện.

“Ông ấy đang ở Na Uy.”

Và đột nhiên cả ba đứng trước một tủ sách lớn, Strange lật tìm gì đó trong một cuốn sách cũ, lờ tịt Thor đang chếnh choáng đứng cạnh làm sánh cả bia ra sàn, lầm bầm là anh cần thêm cái gì đó.

Thor nhìn ngó chung quanh, thấy Anthony tỉnh rụi ngồi trên bàn, vẫn sì sụp húp café từ trong cốc. Chợt Strange gập cuốn sách lại với một tiếng “Không!” hớn hở và rồi họ dịch chuyển lần nữa.

Thor còn chưa kịp hoàn hồn thì Strange đã cười khẩy “Chậc chúng ta không cần cái đó đâu.” Và lại dịch chuyển lần nữa. Thor đụng đổ một giá sách khác khi vừa tiếp đất. Tony đứng bên cạnh cười muốn tắt thở, rinh rích nhả ra một câu không thật lòng lắm, “Thôi làm khó người ta đi cưng,” trong khi Thor càu nhàu đứng lên.

Strange ngó sang Thor, hỏi dò, “Tôi có thể - tôi cần một cọng tóc của anh.” Và khi Thor cực lực phản đối, anh ta thoắt cái đứng sau lưng Thor rồi giật một cọng thật nhanh.

Anh bắt đầu làm vài thủ thế cực kỳ phức tạp, chúng dần định hình bằng luồng sáng màu cam, và không hề báo trước một tiếng, cả ba lại dịch chuyển lần nữa. Thor vấp váp trên mấy bậc cuối cùng của cầu thang, trong khi Strange vẫn tiếp tục làm phép, Tony thì ngồi gọn qua một bên.

Thor lấy lại thăng bằng, lầm bầm bảo, “Mình đi bộ cũng được mà.” Một cánh cổng chợt mở trước mặt họ, dẫn đến một đồng cỏ xanh ngát trải dài.

“Ông ấy đang chờ anh đấy.” Strange nói thêm. “Đừng quên cây dù của anh nhé.” Thor đưa tay ra, và tiếng kính bể loảng xoảng rào rạo từ đằng xa khiến cả Tony và Strange đều nhăn mặt.

Cuối cùng cây dù cũng về với chủ nhân của nó, Thor lắc lắc nó vài cái, rũ sạch vụn thủy tinh vương bám bên trên.

“Tôi nghĩ là mình cũng cần thằng em mình về.” Thor nhắc gã pháp sư.

“À phải rồi.” Strange nhớ ra, mở thêm một cánh cổng nữa sau lưng Thor. Loki rớt uỵch từ trên đó xuống. Y còn chưa đứng dậy đã la lên “Ta rơi suốt 30 phút rồi đấy!” khiến Tony nhích lại gần Strange hơn, né vị thần ra xa một chút.

Strange nhún vai nói với Thor, “Anh quản tiếp từ đây nhé.” Gã bước lên, cảm kích bắt tay anh một cái.

Loki đứng dậy và nhìn y như thể chuẩn bị nhào vào cắn Strange, nhưng rồi nhận ra Tony ngay bên cạnh. “Ôi chà chào Stark, lâu rồi không gặp nhỉ?” Y mỉa mai hỏi. Tony chỉ đơn giản đáp. “Ờ, phải ha, và giờ gặp lại ngươi ta vui quá đi mất.” Hắn vui vẻ gầm ghè.

Loki dấn tới, một đôi dao thoắt biến ra từ cả hai tay khiến Strange nghĩ nhiêu đó là quá đủ. “Thôi bye nha!” Anh nói, đẩy cánh cổng tới trước, đưa cả hai vị thần Asgard đi qua nó rồi đóng nó lại sau lưng họ.

Tony lại ngồi xuống bậc cầu thang, Strange cũng theo đó ngồi cạnh hắn. “Chà hôm nay chắc chắn sôi nổi hơn hầu hết những ngày em ở đây với anh đấy.” Tony hồi tưởng một lúc mới nói.

Strange chọt nhẹ bên hông hắn, đáp, “May cho chúng ta đấy, giờ chúng ta còn có thêm nhiệm vụ thú vị là dọn mấy giá sách đổ và đống kính bể nữa nè.”

Anh bật cười khi thấy Tony gục mặt lên vai anh, bật ra một tiếng rên chán nản khôn xiết.


End file.
